real_ultimatefandomcom-20200214-history
Fanny/Relationships
This page is about the relationships and interactions between Fanny and the other characters. Fanny is a very spiteful and angry character who has a hatred towards everyone and everything. Because of this she has far more enemies then she does friends. Bell In "Reveal Novum", when Bell didn't get enough votes to join BFDI, Fanny blows her and Cloudy away and laughs at their failure. Status: Enemies Bracelety In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Bracelety disagrees with Fanny's notion that everyone is worthy of hate by stating that Ice Cube isn't worthy of hate. When Fanny says she is, Bracelety turns Fanny's ideals around and says that Fanny is worthy of hate. When Fanny actually agrees with this, Bracelety is shocked and says that Fanny opened her eyes with her thought-provoking philosophy. Fanny says "You're welcome." Status: Unsure/Friendly Bubble Despite Fanny being known for hating everybody, she seems to grow a liking toward Bubble starting in "Questions Answered". Fanny tells Bubble that Match didn't know the answers either and calls her a hypocrite, and Bubble thanks Fanny for this information. In "Enter the Exit", when Match claims she needs Bubble back after she popped, Fanny tells Match to stop pretending like she cares about her. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Fanny sits next to Bubble for the Cake at Stake. Later, Fanny tells Bubble that she does not need Match after the latter is eliminated. She also yells at Four to recover Bubble when Snowball pops her. Status: Friends Screenshot_2018-09-08_at_4.07.51_PM.png Screenshot_2018-09-08_at_4.10.58_PM.png Cake In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Fanny can be seen sitting on Cake's head when she talks about not wanting to live in a world with no recovery. Status: Possible friends Clock In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Fanny says she hates Clock after he mistakenly assumes Fanny was confronting Bracelety. This befuddles Clock, but Fanny replies that self-improvement only comes about once one acknowledges their own flaws. Status: Enemies Cloudy In "Reveal Novum", when Cloudy didn't get enough votes to join BFDI, Fanny blows him and Bell away and laughs at their failure. Status: Enemies Donut In "Four Goes Too Far", Fanny is horrified when Donut injects the Twinkle of Contagion into himself with syringe. Four In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Fanny demands Four, who is actually X, to recover Bubble. Fries In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Fanny tells Fries that she hates him. However, they both appear to be on good terms in "What Do You Think of Roleplay?" when Fries asks her how she figured out who the impostor on her team was, and Fanny explains. Status: Friendly Ice Cube In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", when Ice Cube has her legs bitten by Teardrop, Fanny says she hates Ice Cube, though she could've also been talking to just Teardrop or both. Status: Enemies Leafy In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Leafy says that she loves everyone while talking to Fanny, Fries, Ice Cube and Bracelety. Fanny just looks back at her angrily. Liy Fanny presumably is grateful to Liy, as she is seen saving Fanny’s life in a flashback in "Fortunate Ben". Status: Friendly Lightning Lightning proposed Fanny should be on Snowball's team in "Getting Teardrop To Talk". When Lightning asks for clarification on the challenge, Fanny says she hates it. Later in the episode, Lightning zaps her. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Fanny reveals that Lightning always forgets to fly and is able to deduce that he is the impostor since Spongy was flying everywhere. Status: Neutral Loser Fanny yelled at Loser for lying about popper toys in "The Liar Ball You Don't Want". Later in the episode, Remote mentions that Loser doesn't deserve criticism, which Fanny may have agreed or not agreed to. Status: Enemies Match In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Fanny struggles to get out of Match's grip as she tries to put her to use. In "Questions Answered", Fanny can be seen looking at Match angrily when Gelatin passes by them. Fanny tells Bubble that Match didn't know the answers to the questions and says that she is a hypocrite and that she hates her. In "Enter The Exit", when Bubble dies and Match wants her recovered, Fanny tells Match to stop pretending to care about Bubble. This starts an argument between the two, but they are interrupted by Cloudy. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Fanny tells Bubble that she doesn't need Match. Status: Enemies Pencil In "Getting Teardrop To Talk", Pencil tells Lightning to go zap Fanny, to which Lightning does, causing Fanny to cry in agony. Status: Enemies Remote In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Fanny questions what Remote means when she says that Loser doesn't deserve "this". Snowball In "Getting Teardrop To Talk", Fanny was chosen onto Snowball's team. Snowball is somewhat displeased with Fanny's lack of arms but accepts her for the aggressive nature they share. Fanny of course just responds with saying she hates him. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Fanny tells Snowball to calm down after being angered by Flower getting to do what she wants. She is then attacked by Snowball and thrown at Match. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", it is revealed that Fanny's head has been separated from her body (only being connected by a wire) due to Snowball's attempt at killing her. She angrily glares at Snowball when Cake at Stake starts, though Snowball is seemingly clueless as to what for. Status: Enemies Screenshot_2018-09-08_at_4.10.44_PM.png This_whole_scene_is_beautifully_animated_satomis_doing_a_great_job.png Screenshot_2018-09-08_at_4.08.21_PM.png Spongy In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Fanny figured out that Lightning was the impostor, and he morphed into Spongy. Taco In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Fanny can be seen standing over Taco's dead body, along with Fries, possibly out of shock or concern. Everyone Fanny presumably hates every character, except for the very few that she's been shown to get along with. Viewers In her audition tape in The Reveal, she says her catchphrase to the voters. Category:Relationships